One More Day
by HobbitofRavenclaw
Summary: Sequel to "For the love of Pigeons" upon request. Helen and Nikola, on the eve of the day he 'died' Very high T for some romance. Nothing too graphic.


**_HOBBITS NOTES. _**I dont like sequels. I dont like reading them I dont like writing them. I dont think they work to be honest, especially when I'm the one writing them, because i'm no good at them.  
I mean you finish the story and thats it, right? push it too far and it just gets old and dull.  
Well so I thought. but then Hermiony asked for a sequel and Glitch said go for it. so here it is.  
For better or worse this is dedicated to Hermiony, to Glitch and DG for their help.

* * *

_Only the chosen left alive, immortals all the holy five_

I never thought I'd be the first to die. I sighed and turned to Helen, who snuck in under the name of Irene again.

"Helen are you sure this is the only way?" I asked plantivly. I had yet to attain fame for my genius. I didn't want to go underground before the world knew my name. There was so much left to do. Helen smiled sympathetically.

"I'm open to any suggestions you might have. Every allied government is after you for the deathray plans.. and the Nazis have gotten wind of it."

"I told you Helen it is not a death ray-" I interjected angrily.

"Theres also a shadow organization that picked up your scent. A dangerous one."

"I've shaken every agent the governments have sent after me already." I scoffed and turned back to feeding my pigeons. Helen looked solemn

"This group knows your a vampire."

"Ah." That could pose a challenge. "I guess I do have to die."

Helen set down her tea and watched me carefully. "Nikola? What are you thinking?"

I shrugged noncommittedly. "If I have to disappear for a century or so, perhaps a hidden city is the best way to hide.I could stay above ground, read the books my ancestors left behind." Perhaps there were still vampires in the ancient city of Bhalasaam. Or maybe there was a way to revive the race. The source blood was still there after all.

"Nikola, you cant hole yourself up in the ancient vampire city." Helen sighed "The solitude alone would drive you mad."

I smirked and turned to face Helen, wrapping my arms around her waist. "not if you came with me."

She sighed and pushed me off her. Helen Magnus can be so hard to read. Last time we met she actually kissed me. Now she would barely look me in the eyes.

"Nikola this is serious. And...I'm scared" she admitted. "you have to vanish altogether. What if we never see each other again?" Helen tried to be strong, but her voice hitched.

"Helen no." I pulled her into a tender hug and let her cry into my shoulder."Shh its alright, Helen. you said yourself we have several lifetimes ahead of us. we will see each other againe."

Helen stopped crying and looked at me hopefully. "you really think so?" she sniffed

I hugged her tighter, enjoying the comfortable weight in my arms. "I know it Helen. We started the five as a way to always be connected. Your blood-"

"-Is my blood" Helen smiled at the inside joke. "We will always be friends Helen. I promise you"I smiled as the light returned to her eyes. The light that came from her eyes was more intense than I had ever produced by the most powerful lamps in my laboratory. And my beautiful Helen Magnus of old was looking at me with a sure smile.

"Three days then. I can have everything set up and ready in three days time. I have an abnormal in the sanctuary who is willing to pose as you. she'll take your form, age you up 40 years or so-" Helen laughed at the faceImade and gave my cheek a friendly peck. "an employee here will find 'you' dead, call the police and have an autopsy performed. we arranged for James to do the exam. he'll pronounce you dead from heart failure."

I curled my lip in contempt, fighting the base urge to vamp. "Heart failure? that's no way for the last remains of the master race to go out."

Helen raised an eyebrow. "Nikola, you are known as a poor,humble,friendless recluse obsessed with that, dying comfortably in bed doesn't sound so bad. "

I sighed and poured us each a fresh glass of wine. "i don't know about this..."

"I'll give you a lovely funeral. Lots of important people will mourn your passing. everyone will say what a brilliant dashing man you were. How the world will never see your equal." Helen said in my wine considering.

"A friend of mine once wrote about seeing his own funeral." Samuel Clemens. He was quite the live wire.

Helen nodded encouragingly.

"he always was a little eccentric. But not boring. Do you know how rare that is, in a humanImean."i turned in time to see Helen shake her head and laugh. I fed the last of my crumpet to the pigeons and watched them fly off.

"I'll be remembered fondly?"Idon't know why butIhad to hear it .Ihad to hear her say it.

"As a hero." Helen smiled and stood. I walked over and took her hands in mine.

"remember me as your dearest friend. We were friends before the five. before the Source blood. Before John and the ripper and before Worth. when the first nip of chill hovers over London, and the sun streams languidly through golden leaves..."

"I will don a crimson dress and open a 76 Bordeaux in honor of the the boy by the pond." Helen smiled. "you've touched my life in so many ways. I'll remember you until the day I die."

"Whenever it is you actually do die." I grinned.

Helen laughed softly. "There is that. Well. Let's get to work. Pack a small bag, you're leaving this room tonight."

i nodded as Helen started folding my clothes and putting them in a small in a large bottle of my medication and an unopened Chardonnay.

"its easier to take with something to wash it down."Isaid at Helens questioning look. she rolled her eyes but kept packing.

"Ill pay off you debts once you disappear. anything you don't want the government to take, we can ship to the Sanctuary tomorrow. I have some luggage arriving for them under the name of Irene Adler. " She zipped up the carpet bag and slung it over one shoulder. " A few Jackets, trousers, vests and shirts. Enough to last a year or so if you take care of them. Then you should be able to come above ground by then. Do not contact me before then unless it's an absolute emergency."

as an after thought she pulled a light blue shirt out of the wardrobe, but didn't place it in the bag.

"Lets go. Follow me." Helen threw open the window and climbed onto the ledge.

"HELEN!" I followed her to the window and put my head out. the street was a dizzyingly long way down. "Helen get back here."

Helen gave me an evil smile. "what's the matter? is the big bad Nikola Tesla afraid of heights?"

"no I'm scared of my best friend falling to her death! Get back in here" I hissed.

"If I lose my balanceIcan just change into a pigeon and fly off. Come on."

"Alright but at least wait for me there wont you?"Iswung out to the ledge and caught up with Helen quickly. I stood protectively over her and pressed Helen between the wall and myself.

This was a bad idea for 2 reasons; one because the ledge was so narrow we had to step in synch or we would kick each other in the shins. And two because Helens scent was a distraction. With the way were were positioned my nose was pressed into her sweet scented hair. I found myself vamping against my smell the light honeysuckle of her hair, her rose perfume and the tangy iron of her blood. light and sweet like well aged merlot. just a hint of tartness from the source blood. She was perfect to quench any thirst.

"Focus Nikola." Helen said seriously "We need to get to that window. If You pass out..."

"you could always give me mouth to mouth."Igrinned and finally managed to pull my fangs in. Helen rolled her eyes.

"You should back off Nikola. its going to take us forever to get to the window." she sighed. "We 'll get there faster if-"

"we 'll get there fastest ifIcarry you."Ismiled. Helen growled softly but she had no argument.i pressed closer, trapping Helen so she couldn't move. she shuddered softy. "I'm not letting you go, see you teetering so close to the edge."

"Alright. but let me turn around at least." Helen relented. I stepped , bracing her with one arm as she turned to face away from the wall. My sweet brave wonderful Helen didn't even flinch at the street Far far far below in front of her and held her waist. Helen wrapped her

legs around my hips and linked her arms across my neck.

"hows that?"

Oh there is a heaven andIam in it. I shivered and closed my eyes.

"Nikola"

i opened my eyes to see Helen looking at me expectantly.

"This will wanted to make sure my balance wasn't off."i smiled and tried to slow my heart rate back to normal. Helen nodded.

I did a quick side step-crab walk and swung us through the window, holding Helen as bestIcould. I hadn't counted on Helen shifting at the last moment to counterbalance my momentum.

We pitched headlong into the room. I was able to turn us around and cushion Helens fall as we tipped backward onto the bed. With a soft grunt, Helen fell on top of me.

"I always knew you would want to be on top." I teased. Helen rolled her eyes and wrenched herself off me. I couldn't help grinning.

"Honestly Nikola!" She huffed. I looked around the hotel room we were in. All in all, it was quite nice.

there was a queen sized bed with a large wood bedstead with Navy blue coverlet and matching silk sheets. Across from the bed was an extravagant oak wardrobe Helen and I could easily stand in comfortably. Through the open door I could see a sitting room with a white coffee table and navy blue chairs and a sectioned couch. Above hung a brass chandler with electric lights shaped as flames to the faux candles.

Helen crossed through the sitting room and into the nearby bathroom. I wandered into the sitting room and looked at the high back chairs with lumpy stuffed cushions and padded armrests. The couch had the same basic design flaw as all furniture of the era, nice to look at but not very comfortable. Across from that was a small wash basin with a mirror. Small mercies, there was a bottle of wine and two glasses chilling in the ice bucket next to the pitcher. I popped the cork and sat on the couch swirling the wine again as Helen emerged from the bathroom in the light blue shirt she had grabbed from my wardrobe. Wearing only the blue shirt.

"Helen- you look"

"Indecent I know." she shrugged apologetically. "But I cant go anywhere tonight, it's too late. AndIcouldn't sleep in that heavy dress." she explained as she unwound her straight dark hair, such a contrast from the long golden curls of our oxford days. "We must make do."

I smiled and took in the sight of her, the long pale legs completely exposed and the soft sloping shoulders the shirt hung from. Helen was amazing. She was a perfect hourglass figure drowned in the fabrics of what passed for style in those days.

i ran a hand lightly over her exposed neck. Helen shivered and leaned closer to me. her eyes fell shut, millimeters from my face. I felt her breath on my face as she sighed my leaned into her and brushed my lips softly on her own. just one small barely there kiss,Ithought.

Helen responded immediately, leaning closer and pressing her mouth more firmly against her feverently back, clasping my hands on either side of her head, refusing to let her go.

i should have known we would never stop at just one kiss. I pushed her back walking us through the rooms with little idea what I was trying to accomplish. Helen fell back onto the bed and we both gasped at the loss of and returned to my senses as Helen glared up at me, blue eyes blazing.

"Helen! I'm so sorryInever meant to-" My apology was cut short as Helen pulled me down on top of herself and wrestled off my jacket and waistcoat. we were certainly not stopping at one kiss.

i woke up a few hours later and smiled at the sleeping woman beside me. I kissed Helens cheek and carefully untangled myself from her.

i quickly located my underclothes and pulled them on. An impatient Helen had thrown my trousers somewhere into the sitting room. gotta love a woman with fire. I should have remembered we could never stop at one kiss.

i slid out of bed and pressed my forehead against the window. the cool glass was a welcome relief to my overheated brow. a pair of arms encircled me from back to see Helen smiling at me with questioning eyes.

"I die tomorrow."Isighed. Helen nodded sympathetically.

"Any regrets,Nikola?"

I looked out over the unsleeping city of New YorkIregretted everything. sure the ideas had been nice. seeing them in my mind and reproducing them in real life had been satisfactory. But something had been lost in translation. and Edison cheap talentless bastard that he was took my ideas and capitalized on them. He was only interested in how much money he could get.

Bastard.

Helen kissed my shoulder, pulling me back to my senses.

"Not us, not the five, not the source blood and not you, Helen."Iturned and enveloped Helen in my arms, breathing in her her up and carried her back to the bed. Helen fought halfheartedly, but was really much too comfortable with me to mount any real defense. I placed her gently on the bed and climbed up beside her.

Helen growled asItrailed kisses down her neck.

"Nikola, I'm still recovering from earlier tonight."

I grinned and nipped her collarbone teasingly. She hadn't bothered with the buttons when she slipped my blue shirt back on, so I had easy access to her clavicle. She made a delightful mewling noise.

"As I recall just a few hours ago you asked me.."

"Nikola-" Helen whimpered as I slid my hands over her stomach.

"In fact you begged me"

"Don't stop." Helen gasped and wrapped her fingers into my hair, and pulled me closer.

That's my girl.

"I don't intend to." I promised and caressed her neck softly. instinctively, I rubbed the bite marks I had left there almost half a century ago, when I fed from her. She let me drink her blood to save me the indignity of eating rats. Helen continued whispering my name softly until I placed my lips to her own. she accepted my kiss as though it were her last the amazing taste of her soft red velvety lips. she was absolutely the way she squirmed under me, breathing my name (and occasionally cursing it.) asIkissed her sensitive stomach and her fingers digging into me hair or running softly down my back. ifIhad to die tomorrow this was surely the best way to go, in the arms of Helen Magnus. I considered not making it to morning and just letting Helen Finnish me off then and there.

When next I awoke, the sun was streaming into the window and Helen was long gone. afterIgot dressed and had a few glasses of wine, I searched the rooms for a good bye note, but she didn't leave one. Goodbyes were never really her style.

Down in the streets, word spread like wildfire

Nikola Tesla was dead.

* * *

I look to the bed and picture for a moment Helen sitting there, wrapped in the silk sheets. The setting sun would bring out the red highlights in her hair and make her sapphire blue eyes sparkle. the dark world weary eyes that still found reason to sparkle in this dark cold foreboding world.

Wise old eyes that didn't belong to her youthful face. But that only added to her beauty.

I blink and the vision fades. I'm alone. My funeral was yesterday. important people came to cry over my ashes and proclaim what a loss it was to the world. Even the presidents wife said something nice.I'll have to remember to thank Helen someday.

I turn back to the washbasin and pour another glass of wine. wondering when nextI'll see my beloved Helen Magnus. again.

Suddenly from the window there is the familiar rush of wings and a soft thud. I hold my breath, hardly daring to hope...

"Hello Nikola."

**THE END**


End file.
